The Puppet's Game 2
The Puppet's Game 2 was an ARG sequel to The Puppet's Game. It involved a combination of many blogs, Twitters accounts, and a website. The Main blogs: *The Puppets Game 2 run by the Jester. *State of Grace / LookingGrace run by Grace Smith, from the first ARG. *Not So Orderly run by R.Z., an orderly at Shady Lawn Sanitorium. The Side Blogs *Dr. Beakman's Notes *The Pardoner's Tale *On the Exactitude of Science *The Queen of Air and Darkness *The Book of Judith Plot The plot takes place after the first Puppets Game: Grace has been institutionalized at Shady Lawn Sanitorium and is attending therapy sessions with Doctor Beakman. She has become convinced that the events of the first Puppets Game were all a hallucinations - even her own brother. However, someone named "the Minstrel" tries to start up the game again and when the players don't give the correct answer fast enough, he changes the doses of her medication. Soon, "the Minstrel," actually one of the nurses, is found dead, skinned by the Jester, who takes over in running the game. Grace is sent on a number of fetch quests, while R.Z. has to answer some riddles and choose which patients to "save." Each riddle also comes with a drawback - after he answers it, he suffers some sort of punishment related to the riddle. Soon, Grace falls into a coma and it is rumored that something is happening to her. A Doll, Lady, takes over her blog and passes riddles to the reader to make them open all the files at Dr. Beakman's Notes. These riddles are also passed a Doll called the Pardoner at The Pardoner's Tale, where he directs them to another website of riddles, On the Exactitude of Science. Eventually, the hidden code phrase is found out and said: "Time To Wake Up Karen." This causes Karen, Grace's alternate personality, to wake up. Her story is detailed in The Queen of Air and Darkness. Karen finds herself in a weird world populated by characters from Russian folklore, including Baba Yaga. She encounters mothers, maidens, and crones, and eventually finds a link to The Book of Judith, where she realizes that Doctor Beakman was trying to implant another personality in her, but failed because there already was one: Judith, "the crone." Eventually, Karen finds her back in Shady Lawn, where she breaks down Doctor Beakman's door and finds the entrance to the Screaming Tower. In the Tower, she finds all the patients that were "saved" and she releases them, but goes herself to find the Wooden Girl. The Wooden Girl has saved R.Z. for last, but Grace/Karen/Judith kills her by stabbing her with pruning shears - but when Grace/Karen/Judith pull of her mask, she puts it on and the strings envelop her and she becomes the Wooden Girl. The story ends with R.Z. being let go by the new Wooden Girl. He regrets not trying more to save her and burns Shady Lawn to the ground. Category:Alternate Reality Games Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:2012 Blogs Category:2012 Games Category:The Wooden Girl Category:The Puppet's Game